Royal Blood
by Scarlet-Versification-4201
Summary: Stella Solaria had been imprisoned in a tribal dungeon for a decade and she never tried to escape as she could read her fate. Her destiny was to be saved by Brandon, Prince of Shields. They escape and go through the struggles in Shields! But what will happen when Brandon gets to know who Stella really is? And that she craves for vengeance? Read 'Royal Bloods' to find out!
1. Escape the Tribe Dungeon

**First of all, I am really sorry to all those 'My sister is one in thousands' fans! I couldn't access my account due to some problem with my Gmail and all those stories got deleted! And I didn't have any backup with me as I formatted my pen drive and didn't enter any of the chapters into it! Anyway, this story is something I wrote to get my concentration back on the Fanfic! I am rewriting 'My sister is one in thousands' and I am changing the title to 'My sister is one of a kind'! KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED!**

**Summary:**** Stella Solaria had been imprisoned in a tribal dungeon for a decade and she never tried to escape as she could read her fate. Her destiny was to be saved by Brandon, Prince of Shields. They escape and go through the struggles in Shields! But what will happen when Brandon gets to know who Stella really is? And that she craves for vengeance? Read 'Royal Blood' to find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Winx club or any characters in it! **

**ROYAL BLOOD**

_**Chapter 1: Escape the Tribe Dungeon **_

Crystal cakes with fudgy frosting were always my favourite. God dad used to bake it for me like every day without adding eggs as he knew (in fact everyone did) that I was a vegetarian and a perfect one at that! I miss all the little things I loved- the rain drops falling on my face which only happened when I was away from Solaria, mom massaging my hair during winter, maids putting lotions on my supple skin and complicated mani-pedi, grandma's lullabies and daddy's 'fight and defence' tips and god mom's care for me. It's been nine years since I got imprisoned here. Nine years since I saw the light of positive energy, nine years since I heard my mom call out to me from her tower to assemble in the courtroom for lessons, nine years since I saw the stars that illuminated the darkness of the night, and nine years since I felt the glory of being a Solarian!

"_Let go of me! I demand an explanation!"_

"_SHUT UP YOU *****! You are lucky that you're alive!" _

It seems that they captured the intruders at last! Poor Prince Brandon and Prince Nabu! But don't worry both of you, you two are going to come right into this room and will help yourselves by keeping me company while we escape this dungeon together! I have been waiting for you two for almost a decade and I hope it was worth it!

CLICK...

SLAM! SLAM!

BANG...

CLICK...

"Arghhhh, you'll pay for this!"

"Calm down, Bran! We'll find a way out!"

"Shut up Nabu, It's all because of you! You and your stupid lily!"

"You know, there is a way out!" I spoke out. Well, don't blame me; I yearn for socialization, people!

"Oh wow, now a girl is helping us!" the Idiot Prince of Shields muttered, extra high than the 'usual' mutter decibel.

"Brandon Shields, if I tell the guards that you are a prince, then they will either kill you or take you as a hostage and make a ransom which can go as high as the entire royal treasure chamber, so it's better than you respect me!" I simply stated. The mouths of my new 'cellmates' started gaping, wider and wider.

"How do you know who I am?" Prince Brandon asked, in a hushed tone. Wow, he learnt some manners at last!

"I am a psyche! I can recite your life story by just looking at you. And an advice, don't marry that girl who you claim to be your fiancée! She doesn't love you for who you are! Oh, but she DOES love you for WHAT you are, Crown Prince of the glorious empire of Shields!" I smirked.

He gasped. And I could tell he was hurt. Forgive me your highness, but the truth hurts!

"I told you the king was right!" Mr. Nabu spoke up.

"You do know about me too, don't you?" he added.

"Of course Prince Nabu of Tides, you came as a companion of Prince Brandon, but your real motive is to support King Heinrich against Princess Mitzi of Frell becoming the queen of Shields! I also know that you really miss your fiancée, Princess Aisha of Andros and came hunting with Prince Brandon so that you can get the rare water lily called the Blood-Red Lily for your love when she arrive today evening!" I smiled at the cheesy love story.

But Mr. Stuck-Up-Snob doesn't look happy.

"You are against me marry Mitzi?" he asked Nabu, flame in his eyes.

"Don't blame him! Everyone is against it! Even your mother, Queen Lilliana and your grandmother, Her Royal Highness Gloria, the Queen Dowager!" I laughed.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" he screamed at me.

"You calling me bitch will never change the fact that your lovely fiancé is a selfish and greedy whore!" I stated, retiring back to my sleeping position.

"HOW DARE YOU..?" For a minute I thought he was going to kill me, but Nabu stopped him right in time and whispered something into his ears. Not something; he said, "Her corpse won't help us escape, now will it?" Oh, hail my psychic power!

"So how long have you been imprisoned here?" Nabu asked as he sat a few feet away from me.

"Almost ten!" I replied.

"Ten months? Whoa, that must be hard!" he said with a look of pity. NINE MONTHS? What an idiot!

"Not ten months, ten YEARS!" I smirked. I looked from one guy to the other and saw their eyes widening in horror.

"They never let you go?" he asked.

"Once you're here, you won't see the outside world again! Until death, you will be here, unless you manage to escape!" I said.

"And you never tried to escape?" Suddenly Brandon too got interested.

"Nope!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I see my future! I once decided to escape and my future unfolded before me, an image of myself hanged to death and fed to vultures!"

"Can you really be sure about your psychic ability?" Now he is annoying me.

"Of course!"

"What if it's wrong?" he pressed on.

"You know what; your name should have been 'Question Mark', not Brandon Shields!" I exclaimed, with Nabu chuckling in the background.

"No wonder you can't escape! Change your attitude and you'll live!"

"Changing my attitude won't help, your highness! But changing my destiny will! And you're the one to change it!" I said, growing serious by the end. And emotional! (Of course! Finally I am getting my well-deserved freedom!)

"Wait a minute, what does that mean?" Nabu asked.

"I am a Solarian and my power comes from the stars. I haven't seen a single star for nearly a decade! My power is completely drained!" I made it clear to him.

"What if we don't want to help you?" Brandon smirked. God, I HATE THIS GUY!

"You won't escape as well! Say goodbye to that pretty fiancé of yours! Well isn't that disappointing, after all the shopping she did for the perfect inner wears!" I chuckled.

"WHAT? OH MY GOSH! YOU PREDICT THAT TOO?" Nabu started laughing so hard that tears brimmed out of his tiny eyes.

"How dare you say something so unrefined? And how can you be so sure that we won't escape?" Brandon demanded. TYPICAL ROYAL BLOOD!

"Because I am the only one who knows the secret passage which leads to the basement of the Royal Castle and even if you find the passage, you need me to decode the directions for 48 miles of walk through the dusty, bug-infected and stinky escape route of war prisoners!" I smiled evilly. Mwuahahahaaa. Only, I didn't laugh like that out loud!

"Well, we will escape through the main gate!" he was confused himself now.

"Bravo buddy! Do those tribes look like clowns to you? They caught you when you entered the border of their territory where security is minimum and you think you can escape their dungeon where the security is at its peak? Like it or not, Princey Prince! We have to help each other!"

"To be frank, your brains and our strength, right?" Nabu asked. Figured, whew!

"Exactly!" I nodded. Now I will have to convince 'Mr. My-fiancé-is-the-prettiest'!

Alright, let's try emotion! Wait, before that, I have to do something about Nabu!

What to do? What to do? What to d- Aha, I am sure he don't get to see much spiders on his back at Tides!

I slowly walked over to the stacks of hay and slowly lifted the fat creature and walked over to the men who were arguing, with their back to me! I slowly kept the creature on Nabu's neck and then said,

"So, are you ready to go Castle hunting?"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Mr. Know-it-all asked me with a very suspicious look.

"Oh please your highness! My power allows me to hear what you say by just thinking about it! I don't think I really need to eavesdrop for that!"

"So you were?" he smirked.

"Nabu was telling you something that I was going to tell you, anyway!" I shrugged.

"So is it a yes?" I asked, with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever!" he muttered.

I grinned at Nabu. Then it hit me, what will I do with the spider?

"Is it just me or is it that something is there on my neck?"

"Oh let me see!" I jumped.

He turned his back to me and I quickly took the spider and said,

"Just a cobweb!"

"Whew, I thought it was an insect or something!" he said and walked away.

God, how will I stand these two for the next few days?

**So how do you like it? Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be interesting and pretty long!**


	2. The Mythical Hunter

**SOrry for the long wait! Please enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2: **__**The Mythical Hunter**_

"Why the hell are we still here?" the wrath of stuck-up prince continues.

If it wasn't for the fact that he is the future of Shields, I would have killed him by now!

"Because it's your wedding in three weeks!" I answered smiling.

"What does _that _have to do with _this_?" he screamed.

"We don't want your pretty shape to have scars and burns!" Nabu said, trying to tame his laughter.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Shields said, hands on his hip.

"There and more than thousand guards here! And as I said, your strength, my brain! I am the brain, and the brain want to make sure it's safe to run and then we will run!" I gave my best smile, and the next thing I know, he smiles and go to a corner and sit down.

"Well, a few hours will go in a jiffy anyway!" he smiled. So, I was right to be patient. He is a nice person.

"That's the spirit bro!" Nabu laughed, making himself comfortable.

* * *

><p>5 hours later...<p>

"Hush! One more word and we will leave you here!" Prince Brandon told Nabu as we slowly walked through the hallway.

It was three o' clock now and I could feel my heart racing as we neared the library where the secret passage was.

The door was not the ebony one that I remembered. Now, it was a golden one, with rubies and sapphire encrusted on it. The designs made it look like a phoenix, as it burned itself. I slowly opened the door, making sure that no creaks were heard as the soldiers were just a yard away from us and the metal may creak pretty loud. Thankfully, the hinges were well lubricated. We all entered the room and I smiled, seeing that nothing have changed since I last visited. I looked at the boys and saw them gaping.

I don't blame them, the Kanji tribe of Shields were known for knowledge, and they were said to have the biggest library in the Magical Universe. I walked towards the stairs which led to the first floor of the gigantic library and the men followed. I reached the top and turned left; there stood the Lady Justice with the balance. It was the most beautiful sculpture in the dungeon, simple but so delicate, made of pure crystal. When I was twelve and stuck here, I never once thought I will ever find something so beautiful! And she was my saviour and now, she will save me again!

I turned to the guys and said,

"Help me move her!"

"Why?" whispered Brandon.

"She is our escape route." I smiled.

Without another question, they started moving the sculpture and as soon as she was taken off from her position, I bent down to my knees and pushed hard on the metal, revealing a secret button which opened a hole of about 90 cm. I turned towards the men and said,

"This is our escape route, there are ladders down the hole, and the one who comes down last should reposition the sculpture!"

With that, I turned back towards the hole and sat down to feel the ladder.

Suddenly, I stopped.

"What happened?" Nabu asked in a high voice, earning a smack on the tummy from Brandon.

"We might need weapons. I feel a dark source of energy down!" I said. I could feel my powers draining as I tried to imagine the source and so I ceased. I understood that it was too powerful.

Nabu had a questioning look, but Brandon looked like he was ready to get it.

"There's a storage room at the ground floor, to the right of the stairs!" I said and ran down with Brandon following while Nabu stood there, confused.

I skidded to the right side of the stairs and slammed open the door. It contained all kinds of weapons from small daggers to gigantic spears. Brandon took a huge broadsword and a shield. He selected similar weapons for Nabu!

He is not experienced in warfare. But I am!

I opened a cabinet and took out half a dozen daggers from it, fastening them on to my upper arms, ankles and waists. Next, I took potions- health energy and antidotes and fastened them too to my waist. And then I took a pair of swords, not the big ones like Brandon's, but good enough to fight. I took leather masks, which covered ones mouth and nose, and then I looked at the mirror, I looked like a warrior! But then, I noticed that my shoes and white gown (the guards gave it to me) did not exactly go with the weapons, so I searched little more and found a pair of shorts, a top made of jute and leather boots. I put them on and then, I looked really like a warrior!

I turned around to see Brandon looking at me with wide eyes. I simply smiled and walked out. He didn't come out for a minute, and when he came, he had all those kind of things I had (except for the clothes) and some extras for Nabu.

* * *

><p>"You look really like a warrior!" Brandon smirked, while we waited for Nabu to get ready.<p>

Argh, and for a minute I thought he changed.

"I know!"

Soon, Nabu was also ready and we all descended the ladder, Brandon being the last. We made sure the sculpture was kept properly and then continued moving.

"It's dark!" Nabu complained.

"One minute!" I said and with a snap, made a torch with a bright flame, and handed it over to him.

"COOL!" he exclaimed and walked.

It's good to use my power again! I wonder how long it has been since I did anything so cool!

"I thought you were weak?" Brandon looked at like I was crazy. What is wrong with this guy?

"If I was strong, I would be living happily ever after in Solaria now!" I smiled, imagining how great it would be to be in that rainless planet. For a moment, I thought all of the struggles were over and I was in my garden with Sparky (She is my Great Dane, real name- Sparkles Solaria), enjoying the sun on a great spring night!

My thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of Nabu.

"Stella, we have a problem here!"

I looked up and hastened over to him. He was pointing at something, and when I looked, I saw something too horrible to describe!

"Holy Cow, they're half eaten!" Brandon exclaimed with disgust.

There were corpses everywhere in a room. I walked forward to examine how they died. I scanned the room with my hand and the vision came to me...

_FLASHBACK_

_Inside the dungeon basement..._

"_Did you hear? Two men were captured by the guards today!" a chef said, while she baked bread._

"_I feel sorry for them! Nobody escaped once they are caught!" another chef said._

"_You are right Lillian, just look at Stella dear! She is such a sweetheart but still have to suffer!" the chef said, shaking her head._

"_I agree Rosie, but from time to time, I think that she should have accepted the proposal of the tribe leader's son and now she would be leaving happily with a loving husband and one or two kids!" Lillian laughed._

_Suddenly she started smelling something._

"_Yuck, I smell dead meat!" she said._

"_Me too, but these meat are of freshly killed goats!" Rosie exclaimed, wrinkling her nose as she looked down on the chopping board._

"_No it is coming from the baking grill!" Lillian suddenly turned around._

_She screamed seeing a giant worm crawling out of it. Rosie too started screaming and in a moment, they were caught and swallowed. The voice arose the attention of the guards and they barged into the room, only to be the next victim of the ferocious creature!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Suddenly I was pulled back to the reality, and I winced remembering what happened to them.<p>

All these kinds of informations came to me, like these worms swallowed and then spat out and then ate. The blood of these worms attracts more worms. I knew from the beginning that it was not going to be easy! But how can I endure these?

"We gotta get out of here! AND FAST!" I exclaimed and turned around.

My eyes widened as I saw a giant slimy creature behind Nabu and Brandon. They looked at me with confusion, and they turned their slightly and I saw that the worm was ready to kill, so I screamed!

"DUCKKK!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! How was it? Please do review your opinion!<strong>


	3. Old Friends and New Revelations

**First of all, Merry Christmas to all and secondly, I am really sorry that I was slow. Anyway, you know how Christmas time can be! Read the new twist and don't forget to review, favourite and follow. BTW, please criticise my story a little!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3: New Friends<strong>_

As soon as they ducked, I made a ball of flame and shot it at the worm, and it hit the bucket.

"We may find these creatures all through the passage, but make sure that you don't shed their blood. It attracts more of them!" I said and hoped over the large lump of green flesh.

Brandon and Nabu looked like I was crazy, again! What is wrong with these two? Never seen creatures like these before?

"Do you have any friends in Lynphea?" I asked, trying to be patient.

They just nodded.

"Ask him or her, they will have a book full of information about 'The Mythical Hunter' AKA mutated flower worms." I chuckled and motioned them to follow.

It's good to be the leader, you know! Not just good, but also funny! Your followers do just what you tell them to. And that gives you control! Oooh, I am being evil! Buhahahahaha!

"So, how do you know about 'The Mighty Hunter'?" Brandon asked, disturbing my virtuous thoughts. This idiot!

"I live in the Magical Dimension, so I know." I simply stated.

"We live there too!" Nabu protested.

"Your life revolves around your kingdom and girlfriends. But not mine! I am an oracle and it's in my blood to know every nook and cranny of the Magical Dimension!" I exclaimed, with pride. Obviously, I am very proud of my oracle ability and also my super amazing Sirenix!

"Excuse me?" they said together.

"Just kidding!" I laughed and we continued. In a few minutes we were in front of two caves.

"Which one to take?" Brandon asked.

"The left one!" I smiled and walked to it.

A quick wave of dark energy pushed me back and I hit my head on the wall.

"Stella!" Brandon and Nabu screamed.

I felt like my head was spinning, and then I could see clearly what was inside the cave.

"There are witches inside the cave, with extraordinary power!" I said, but my voice was shallower than expected.

"You are too weak!" Brandon exclaimed, with a frown.

"That's what the health potions are for, idiot!" I sneered. Before I could say anything else, he took off the potion from his belt and made me take it.

Suddenly, I started glowing. Oh, how could I forget? My power is restored now!

I stood up glowing like the star I am. Suddenly I had another idea! I took the energy potion from my belt and drank a gulp of it. Now I was burning like the sun!

I extended my arms and screamed,

"MAGIC WINX, SIRENIX!"

* * *

><p>In a few seconds, I was in my Sirenix form. I hugged myself; it's been so long since I saw this part of me!<p>

The boys were of course, amazed. I am pretty sure they have never seen Sirenix fairies before.

"Whoa, you have Sirenix?" Nabu asked. His eyes were still wide.

"Of course, and Aisha too will attain it soon!" I smiled and then walked towards the cave.

Now, with my Sirenix, no power can stop me. The cave was like a hallway, it was dimly lit and lights were much brighter on a room on the side, so I entered it. I smiled widely when I saw what was in it.

"Trix?" I laughed.

The three girls turned around and they had an ecstatic expression plastered all over their faces.

"STELLA!?" they exclaimed together and hugged me tight.

"You guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We are hiding, from Baltor! Oh Stel, you have no idea! Baltor is stripping all of the fairies and witches of Solaria out of their powers!" Darcy whined.

"If only we knew you were here!" Icy said solemnly.

"Now that I am out, there's nothing to fear!" I said.

"Oh these are Brandon and Nabu, Princes of Shields and Tides!" I said gesturing at them.

"And guys, these are my friends; Icy, Darcy and Stormy!" I added.

The girls bowed and the men just nodded.

Looking at Brandon, the girls looked at each other and exclaimed together,

"Don't marry that girl!"

That really got me and Nabu!

We laughed so hard that we fell to the beat-up couch and bean bags.

"WHAT? It's true! That girl is more evil than us witches!" Stormy protested.

"WE KNOW!" I and Nabu said together, and then started laughing again.

And then suddenly we stopped, because Brandon was giving us 'the eye'. Then he sighed and said,

"Maybe I should really consider calling off the engagement!"

Those words brought a smile to my face, I wonder why?

* * *

><p>After discussing about our plans with the Trix, all six of us were ready for the rest of the maze. The Trix were well-equipped with monster bottlers and poisonous darts. That is so like Solarians.<p>

Now the girls were leading the way and so I had time to think about my revenge.

But soon we were surrounded by dozens of the Hunters. Nabu drew out his sword to fight but Icy motioned him to retreat and winked at me.

Oh no, I know that look!

"Stel, show them what you are made of!" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked forward and snapped my fingers and abracadabra, the worms are asleep.

The guys were gaping, as always.

How long will it take for them to get used to this power of mine?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is short..! I just thought that Trix being good people are enough shock for this chapter. Please do review and don't worry, I am gonna update the next chapter by Sunday! So wait till next year for the next update!<strong>


	4. My Joy!

**Chapter 4- My Joy!**

* * *

><p>We have been walking for hours and I still have my energy to the maximum. Somehow I am not afraid anymore; I am with people I can trust! All through the journey I and Brandon did not turn down a chance to fight with each other. Darcy thought that we would make a great couple and we were like, "HELL NO!"<p>

Now we are resting and Nabu is whining. He keeps on ushering me to use my power to transport all of us and then Stromy will go,

"Are you crazy? Transportation takes too much energy and of course Baltor will sense it easily."

The name Baltor arose curiosity in the minds of Brandon and Nabu. I always felt it while the Trix asked me about my plans to defeat. I am happy that no one can sense the burning sensation that I feel in my eyes when I think about him, I am relieved that no one notices the projection of my nerves as I clench my fists to control myself from bursting. What he did to my sister is unforgivable! I will never let him live nor will I let him die so easily. I will make him feel all the agonies of the magical dimension that even death pity!

"Stel, control yourself!"

This statement brought me out of my trance. It was Darcy, of course who whispered encouragements to me soothingly. Only she can feel my dark aura and that too because of her psychic abilities.

"What will come of us, I do not know! We will have to be patience till I have enough power to regenerate the power you three have lost and to get my sister out off her state. When she is back, I can promise you that no power will ever stop us!" I gritted silently, not letting anyone but Darcy hear me.

"Sunshine, our Joy is the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension! She was trapped while she was just six and we know very well that she craves for vengeance. You and me know her more than anyone else, especially you as you are her family. And you know how smart she is. Ten years have passed. She is sixteen now. When she awakes, that's the end of Baltor!" Darcy tried to convince me but I very well know that she missed out some important points.

"N0, if she simply kills Baltor. Solaria will die!" I yelped. That was his biggest weapon that made him over confident that if Joy and I are alive, we can't do anything to him.

"Stel, don't lose ho-" she couldn't complete as Nabu suddenly screamed.

"I smell Ronda's special apple pie!"

"Who's Ronda?" Stormy asked.

"She is the Royal Baker. I guess that nobody realized we were missing. They might have thought we just celebrated my last weeks of bachelorhood in some club or something!" Brandon exclaimed as he and Nabu hastened towards a door on the ceiling with a ladder attached to it.

Nabu was about to open it but I stopped him.

"Don't you want to gift Aisha that special lily?" I asked him with a smirk.

He flinched, just remembering it now and then slowly nodded.

"Here!" I said and snapped my finger and the next he knows, his palms were filled with the exotic flower.

He looked from me to the lily and then me again and was about to speak when I said,

"You can show your gratitude by letting me eating that pie!"

The Trix giggled and Brandon rolled his eyes.

"All yours, my lady!" Nabu bowed dramatically and then went ahead to open the door.

* * *

><p>The baker was quite surprised when she saw the two princes coming out of the hidden door dressed like warriors with three witches and a Sirenix fairy.<p>

Oops, I am still in my Winx form. I concentrated and turned back into my civilian form. I mean warrior form.

She didn't question but rushed us upstairs where the rest of the royal family were.

Queen Lilliana cried as she hugged the two guys. After she let go of them, Nabu rushed towards Aisha who had dark circles, obviously due to sleep deprivation. She started crying and hitting him on his chest. They love each other so much. But she did stop when he showed her the lilies and she hugged him tight. Nabu looked at me and whispered a 'thank you'. More and more drama continued as the king and the commander-in-chief.

We found it was not because they thought the guys were having fun but because they thought they should confirm first if something happened to them.

Queen Lilliana and even Dowager Queen Gloria cried continuously and all this while, we four Solarians were quiet. Until Stormy suddenly asked, "Where is Princess Mitzi?"

This caught the attention of everyone in the room. All looked disgusted and angered though they tried to hide it, except the king of course.

"Why? She didn't wake up till now? Yesterday night, while we all worried for you, she had a feast for dinner and excused herself for the reason that she didn't want dark circles and stress on her face the next morning!" King Heinrich scowled.

Brandon didn't look the least shocked. Darcy looked at me nervously and she said through telepathy,

"_Read his mind and see!" _

I gulped and then concentrated. An ocean of thoughts was going through his mind.

'_They all were right they asked me to break off the engagement! I have to break it off and everyone will be happy and maybe my destiny is someone else. It might be-'_

I don't know why but I stopped concentrated. It was like I didn't want to know who he loved and wanted to be his destiny. Why am I feeling jealous?

When I looked over at Darcy, she had an ecstatic look on her face! OMG, Brandon fell for Darcy and she loves him too?

She was smiling at Brandon and when I looked over at him, he had the same expression. I want to read their mind but I think it's wrong. Why am I feeling like thorns are pricking my chest? Wait, did I fall in love with him?

No way that's possible, but what is THIS feeling then? Anyway, what is there to like about Darcy? She is a witch for God's sake!

And a pretty one at that, and she's beautiful and very sweet. She also is better than Mitzi. Stop it Stella, you have a mission in your hands. Concentrate on that!

* * *

><p>"BABE!" Suddenly a shrill voice echoed in the room and I didn't need to look to identify it, Princess Mitzi.<p>

"Mitzi, I thought you were having your beauty sleep!" he smiled and the others frowned, but I somehow felt a tone of sarcasm. After reading his mind, I am pretty sure he will break off their engagement right now!

"Oh Sweetie, no sleep is more important to me than you!" she pouted. No wonder he fell for her, her pout is worth $1000000.

"_But things other than sleep are much important to her than Brandon."_

I looked over at Darcy and gave her a thumbs-up even thought I felt uneasy when she referred to him as 'Brandon' instead of 'Prince Brandon'

"You don't have to worry about that anymore! I am calling off our engagement!" he stated with a solemn look.

"WHAT?" everyone except Darcy and me exclaimed. Mitzi's was of horror and the others' was of delight.

"How could you say something like that Brandon? YOU LOVE ME!" Mitzi screamed hysterically.

"Nope, I love someone else!" he replied. Mitzi was shocked but it also brought a smile to everyone's place, especially Darcy's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Finally, Stella is having feelings for Brandon and she's jealous of Darcy! See you soon with the next chapter.. n don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
